Irrésistible
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk/Maryse. When CM Punk tells Maryse he's not after her she decides to do anything in her power to change that. Would he be able to resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves.

**Warning**! This story has a sexual overtone that might offend you. It's not overly graphic but if it's not your thing you shouldn't read it

**A/N** This had been dancing on my mind for almost a week now, it was about time I decided to write it! I got inspired after seeing the video of CM Punk & Maryse after the draft. I you haven't see it… then what are you waiting for? lol

Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Irrésistible

CM Punk was making his way towards the men's locker room to take a shower when he saw it, sparkling right before his eyes. It called to him; it's silverly design enticing him into taking it. He ripped his eyes away from it and looked at the briefcase he had been carrying around since he came out victorious from the ladder match at WrestleMania XXV.

He could cash it in! He was Mr. Money in the Bank and he could cash it in right now and make the title his. His eyes returned to it, studying it some more. It was a _girly_ thing, but he could take the butterfly off and put something more to his liking; a Pepsi Logo? He could already visualize it…

'_From Chicago, Illinois, weighing in 222 pounds, he is your Divas Champion, CM Pun_k!'

Nah! Somehow he didn't like the sound of it. A man winning a woman's title was almost as lame as a man winning Miss WrestleMania, it just didn't work for him.

But a title was a title, and the opportunity was there for him to take.

"Oh no…" Todd Grisham, whom could read just what the straight edge superstar was thinking exclaimed. CM Punk looked up to him, back to the briefcase and then to the body attached to the title.

"Don't worry, he's not the only one" The blonde vixen that happened to be the owner of the title said with a confident smile to Todd before looking up at Punk. "I know. It's ok"

CM Punk leered at Todd for the briefest of moments before fixing his eyes on the Divas Champion, his lips twisted in a smile that was too subtle to be noticed by the passer by.

Maryse was used to have men, even women ogle at her mere sight, so it was no wonder the French Canadian thought Punk was doing just that. Little did she know it was her title he was interested in.

Punk took a good look at her through half closed eyelids. She was stunning, and she had all the reasons in the world to be over confident, after all she was plain and simple drop dead gorgeous. She had a body to die for and a pretty face to match, too bad that there was nothing inside. The woman was vain and hollow as they come; her cockiness overshadowed her good looks.

"I don't think, he's thinking… what you are thinking" Todd said to the still oblivious blonde.

Maryse looked at Punk, their eyes linked together as she smiled her devious smile. Punk took the opportunity to lean a little bit forward, getting caught in the net of her alluring perfume.

She smelled like sin.

He knew her kind, woman like her meant only trouble.

"It's not you I'm after sweetheart" The tattooed man said raising his eyebrows before taking off to where he had been heading in the first place. He could hear her laughing as he walked away and he shook his head, brushing her and her championship off his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was not until he was in the shower that Maryse came to occupy the mind of CM Punk once again.

He was rinsing the shampoo off his jet black hair and just letting the spray of warm water sooth his aching body. His mind was clear of any thought, he just wanted to grab his things and return to his hotel where he planned to take a good night rest.

It was when he was about to turn the shower off that he felt the distinct feeling of a body, a female body brushing against his back.

He gave an abrupt turn that almost knocked down the woman that had slid into the shower with him, he had been so wrapped up in his own world that he hadn't noticed her. By instinct he grabbed her by the arms to steady her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a whisper before yanking his hands off her body. It was Maryse, and she was wearing nothing but a sly grin on her face.

"Nothing… yet" With that, the tempting blonde closed the distance between the two, backing him up against the wall until her curvaceous body was fully pressed against his.

The black haired man swallowed hard and grabbed her by the shoulders to push her away. She backed only a bit and raised her arms up in the air to let him admire the view. Her smile was still on her face and her eyes were on his.

He couldn't help but to let his eyes roam along her form, taking in all her curves and nuance. There was no denying that she was a sight to see, her body was glistening under the spray, wet and inviting… his treacherous body was already reacting to her.

"Have you lost your mind?" She most have, because she had sneaked into the men's locker room and was now naked in a shower stall with him… in the fucking arena! Only a thin curtain separated them from the rest of the world and he was apprehensive anyone could notice her in there.

"What's the matter Punk boy, don't think you can handle a real woman?"

He licked his lips while his hand went up to the nape of his neck; this was going to be tough.

"Hey Phil!" Came the voice of his friend Kofi, his voice was muffled by the sound of the spray but it was clear enough to make Punk panic. "You in there man?"

Maryse's grin broadened and for a moment there he was sure that the devilish woman was going to do or say something to make their situation obvious to Kofi and everyone that happened to be out there.

So he grabbed her and turned her around so that her back was to him, molding into him while he covered her mouth with his hand, he didn't want her saying anything. "I'm here" His voice came out strangled as Maryse decided to take that exact moment to wriggle her derriere against Punk's hardened cock; he could feel her smiling into his hand.

"We are going out after the show, wanna join us?"

Punk closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. With his free hand he grabbed Maryse by the hip and pushed her away, but the damn woman was persistent. Every time he pushed her away she slammed back into him, sending waves of shivers all over him.

"Yeah… um… I'll meet you at catering" He replied before leaning closer to Maryse to whisper in her ear. "Stop it"

Maryse shook her head and bent over to push her ass even more into him, it was almost enough to drive him crazy.

But he let go of her, he didn't want to take whatever was happening farther than it already had. Refraining was a hard thing to do and he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer.

"Man it sucks that you got drafted to Smackdown!" Kofi said and Punk rolled his eyes, why couldn't he just leave so that he could send Maryse out.

"I know…" Punk said as Maryse turned to face him. She pressed her body to him once again and he could do nothing but to remain still. If she decided to, she could give them away… and he knew it wasn't going to look good on him.

"Who am I going to travel with now?"

"I don't know man!" His voice came louder than he intended as Maryse was now rubbing her delicious body against him, the feeling of her skin on his enticing him into giving in.

By now he was fully erect, his cock cradled between their bodies as the Canadian's tongue roamed from his neck up to his ear, her manicured fingers traveling down his back to rest on his own ass to pull him more into her.

He chuckled, the whole thing was surreal. Never in a million years would he have though his night would turn out into this. Before he could help it his hands were at her narrow waist, just holding her still.

"Hmmm" Maryse poured as she moved her lips to his so that she could nudge at them with her teeth. "Don't pretend you don't want me… I know you do" She said in her thick accent while her tongue plucked out to run along his bottom lip, Punk had to take a deep breath to go back to his senses.

He did want her; after all he was just a simple mortal.

Maryse didn't wait for him to respond; she just rested her hands against his shoulders and lifted a leg so that his erection was inches away from her entrance.

He could hear Kofi talking in the background, saying something about talking to him later, but he was not paying any attention whatsoever.

His hands slid down to cup her round and perfect ass; he only needed a single thrust to bury himself into her velvety core, just a simple movement of his hips. It was all too tempting; she was there for him to claim.

Or he could pull her to him, he was in position, in fact he could already feel the head of his throbbing cock sliding in… just a little thrust to so that he could go in completely and ease the need of his body while his mind to went to ruin.

He looked down to where things could begin to happen soon, his gaze dwelling a while on her breast pressing into his naked chest.

It was all too tempting.

He looked at her flushed face, she had thrown her head back, leaving her neck exposed to him while her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back.

He knew her kind… She was waiting for him, she wanted him to take her to reassure her mind that she was the desirable woman everybody wanted.

He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips against her throat. It elicited a raspy moan out of her that made his cock twitch in anticipation. And there, with his lips still pressed against her skin he pulled away.

"Like I told you, I'm not interested" His voice was raspy and as he reached out to take a towel to wrap around his waist he saw as her mouth hung slightly open in disbelieve. Chances were this was the first time anyone turned her down.

It was what it was he thought to himself as he walked out of the stall. He was CM Punk, and if there was something he was good at was refraining.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

So I had to continue this! And thanks for all the reviews I got in last chapter, you guys are the best!

Here goes Maryse and she strikes again! This is short and it came out of nowhere, so let's pretend that for some reason they ended up together in the same house show… After all this is fiction and anything can happen lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He tried to focus all his attention on the man talking animatedly right in front of him. He managed, for the most part, even if he didn't have a clue on what the hell he was talking about. But every once in a while, when he tried to put all the words together and make them make some sense for him to comprehend, he would get lost in translation and his eyes would go back to her.

She was standing right there in all her glorious beauty as she talked on the phone… and when his mind registered that he was staring he would rush his eyes back to his friend and start the process all over again.

Kofi didn't noticed thought, and he kept on talking his talk while other people walked past and around them.

He took a sip of his bottled water and forced his eyes on him. Despite popular believe, he did drink other stuff other than Pepsi; he just wasn't going to tattoo them all on his body.

'_Focus on Kofi'_ he commanded his mind. '_You haven't seen him in a while and the least you could do is listen to what he's saying_'

But he was trying, he really was.

Apparently Kofi was talking something about someone… maybe updating him with some of the latest rumors circling around. But how was he to know if his attention was on her, on the way she played with her hair as she laughed and talked over the phone… and she was talking in French, he couldn't understand a word of it but he found it incredible sexy.

Phil nodded and rose and eyebrow, that way Kofi would get the impression that he was listening to him, even when he wasn't.

He hadn't seen her since that day when she had sneaked into the showers with him… yup, same night that he walked on her and renounced on the delightful pleasure that would have been to possess her body… he had been so close…

… and he walked away!

Not that walking away had been bad thing. He still believed he had made the right choice, the woman was a temptress and the last thing he needed as of now was getting caught in her little games.

But sometimes, as he lay at night all alone in his hotel room, his mind would go back to the way her body felt against him, to the way her perfume danced all around him as her core inched him…

On more than one occasion he had needed to calm the urges of his body with cold showers only by thinking about her. And if he kept thinking that way he would have to take another one of those before the night was over.

His eyes ventured back to where she stood only to find her looking back at him. It seemed like just a passing glance, but when she met his eyes she smiled that seductive smile of hers and her eyes remained on him.

And God helped him but his eyes remained on hers too.

Still holding the phone to her ear, she licked her lips, scanning him blatantly all over. She was already in her ring attire, a nice little thing that barely concealed her body… And if he came to look at it that way his ring attire didn't concealed much of him either… he didn't want his body to react while in his trunks.

Well, too late was too late… thankfully he was wearing a shirt that covered him well enough. Damn the woman straight into hell.

He broke the glance and went to look back at Kofi; surprisingly the man was still talking nonstop, only that this time Jeff was also sitting there, listening intently as he had failed to do.

He cleared his throat. "I'll be right back" He said as he got to his feet, but he didn't intend to come back into catering, not with that woman enticing him with her eyes.

So he just pulled down at his shirt and walked away and into the corridors.

His match wasn't on yet, hell, the show wasn't on for at least an hour away, so maybe he should just go somewhere around and stretch a little, stretching was always good…

Stretching could make him focus into the match. That night he was wrestling against Glen, a tall, muscular guy that had nothing appealing to the straight edge superstar. It wouldn't do to have that match with a hard on.

Nope, no good at all.

Lost in his thoughts, Phil walked himself into a corner; he chuckled upon realization and shook his head. This was ridiculous, Maryse was only a woman, albeit a very desirable one but just a woman nonetheless.

And he had his fair share of gorgeous women before…

He started to turn around, decided to go back into catering with Kofi, no woman was going to keep him out of catering, at least not in this lifetime. He would ignore her, for crying out loud he was CM Punk, the straight edge superstar…

"Punk boy, why the hurry?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, cornered by the same woman he had decided to ignore.

"Maryse…" He said looking around, there was nobody around.

"You are not running away from me, are you?" She purred running a finger down his shirt, stopping to rest against his stomach.

"Running from you? Not at all" He cleared his throat. "So how can I help you?"

She smiled deviously and her hand slid down to cup him through his trunks, her eyes on him as she stroked him to life. He did nothing but stare down at her.

To him it all felt like déjà vu.

"I don't know why you deny that you like me. I know that you do… I can feel it"

He took a deep breath. "I think we already went through this… and I told you I was not interested" And yet he did nothing to stop her from stroking him into fullness.

"Well, that's what your lips keep saying…" with her free hand she ran a finger through his lower lip. "But your body, it tells me another story"

"My body can't see through your games"

She stopped touching him and grabbed both of his hands in hers, ignoring what he just said completely. "Your body pleads to touch me… go ahead"

Before he could react to her actions, she placed both his hands against her breasts; she held them secure in place with her own hands.

She arched her back into his hands, pressing against him and he bit down on his lips. He remembered with every detail how her body looked like naked, the way her ass felt underneath his hand.

This wouldn't hurt anybody, would it?

He slid his hands to her derriere and pressed her into his arousal; she moaned and closed her eyes, her luscious lips parted slightly, inviting him to kiss her.

She was truly a master in this game of seduction; she knew exactly what to do to make his blood boil in his veins, and that was exactly why he should just walk away.

Instead he swirled her around and pinned her between the wall and his body. She gasped in surprise and opened her eyes wide to look at him.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, Maryse"

She ran her tongue across her lips as if gathering her thoughts, then she just smiled. "I like danger"

She pushed her body into him and writhed against him. He kept his stance and didn't back away an inch, and thus their bodies mended together as they could go with their clothes still on.

"Are you still going to say you don't want this?" One of her hands went up to lock at the back of his head to pull him to her, to her lips.

She had touched her lips to his before, even her tongue had run along his lips. But that other time he hadn't responded to her like he did now, he hadn't kissed her that other night.

This time he did, he welcomed her into his mouth and began his own exploratory inquisition into her, tasting and savoring all of her, their tongues dancing together in unison.

To him, there should be a sin named just after her. Or maybe there already was, it was called lust.

He buried his fingers into her golden locks, pulling her even more into him… as if that was possible. He knew she was going to end up being his demise, and he knew he should stop this before it got out of hand.

But the way the damn woman moaned into his mouth and rubbed her body all against him made it almost impossible for him to stop. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

He pulled away from her and took her face into his hands. Her eyes were shining with need as she stared deep into his eyes, her lips swollen and parted for him to re-claim.

"I think we should stop this before it gets too far" Phil breathed out and she nodded her agreement while looking away from him. She did not saying anything and that struck him as odd.

As he backed away from her she ran her fingers through her hair. He was going to say something, anything, but then he heard someone calling for her.

"Maryse… what the hell are you doing back there?"

They both looked back to see Jake, better known in the wrestling world as Jack Swagger, staring back at them. Phil looked back at Maryse just because he wasn't going to face Jake while his dick tried to fight its way out of his trunks.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She flipped at her hair a little bit too overdramatically. "Nothing that concerns you Jake"

"Well, you better get that ass moving… you have a match to prepare for"

He observed as her pretty face distorted into a grimace. "Yeah, yeah… I'll be there in a minute"

She looked back at him and grinned more pleasant. "See you later Punk boy…" She winked and smiled at him and then walked away, leaving only the memory of her presence and the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

He needed to ask Kofi what was the deal between Maryse and Jake… yes, he was going to ask him that. But before he needed to take a shower, a cold one… he didn't want to freak Glen out during their match.

He shook his head and laughed. Damn that woman, damn her to hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I really, really **love** them!

This one is complete randomness at the beginning, hope you like it though!

Well, my mind works in mysterious ways… I came up with this chapter after watching a video on YouTube and some pics of Maryse, then BAM! We have a new chapter!

BTW, I just put Swagger in this because I saw some pics of him hanging out with Maryse, don't know if there's something with those two.

Oh, and this could also be the last chapter, this was intended to be a one shot but my muses decided otherwise lol, I'll leave it open for the possibility of more, can't promise though.

Take Care!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost a given that after finishing a show the guys would go out to the nearest bar to grab a beer or two, especially after they were done with house shows. Phil would join them every now and then, that he didn't drink wasn't going to deprive him the privilege of hanging out with some of his friends while he was on the road.

Being Straight Edge didn't make him antisocial.

Tonight was one of those nights in which he had decided to join them in their escapades; tonight he needed the distraction. So that was how he ended up in the karaoke bar next to the hotel, singing Summer Nights with Chris and Mickie… yeah, he didn't need the booze to match those two in their randomness.

As soon as the song ended and they were off stage the petit brunette that had been singing with him clung to his neck and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

"Oh my God that was great, we should totally consider making a band, oh Chris! Would you let us be a part of your band?" Mickie exclaimed in a high pitched voice, it was clear than she was already drunk.

She was clinging to Phil's neck with her feet up in the air, and even though she was a wisp of a woman, her grip on him was threatening to send them both sprawling to the floor. He grabbed her by the waist to support her weight against him and carried her around while walking. "Yeah Chris, pretty please" He matched her tone, provoking Chris to smirk.

"Let me think about it… No!" The Canadian blonde kept on walking toward the others as Phil followed him.

"But Chris…" Mickie whined when Phil caught up with the older man. "I can do chorus and Phil can… he can play guitar or something. I can make Fozzy go places you never dreamed before"

"Like Disney Channel…" Phil said and Mickie giggled, oblivious that he was actually making fun of her.

"I don't think so Micks" Chris said with a laugh.

They finally got to the area where the rest of the guys were gathered at and Mickie finally let go of Phil, relieving the pressure on his neck.

"You three are such dorks" Jay, who was sitting at one of the tables said as Chris sat with him. Phil just shrugged and grinned.

"I can write you a song… or two, I can even help with your wardrobe" Mickie offered her services, but Chris kept on with his negative. "Fine, I guess I'll have to make my own band… and you will be totally sorry when we start winning Grammy's… and stuff" She turned from Chris to Phil. "You are already in, you don't have to audition... Now where's Cody?" She flipped her hair at Chris and turned to leave.

Phil snorted as he watched her leave. She was tipsy and her walk was a little off, he just wanted to make sure she made it unharmed to Cody. But as he followed her disappearing form with his eyes he spotted Maryse, a mere coincidence as he didn't even know she was there. Mickie's safety was long forgotten.

Maryse was sitting at the bar with Jake and one of the Bella twins, drinking while her two companions laughed and talked around her.

His eyes lingered on her for a while, he couldn't help it. He drank on her appearances; it was enough to make him drunk in thought. Her blonde hair was flowing smoothly down her back and he remembered how silky it felt between his fingers… so soft.

She looked amazingly stunning.

His eyes went a little lower, she was wearing a little black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, he liked it, it revealed her long and inviting legs.

There were a lot of possibilities with those legs, but the one that kept recurring into his mind was one of them wrapped around him… in his mind she would be wearing those same intricate boots she was wearing now, nothing more.

"Earth to Phil…"

"Uh?" The black haired man tore his eyes from the jezebel that came to occupy his thoughts and looked back at Chris.

"Are you just going to stay standing there all night long?"

"Nah… I'll go and find Kofi, he must be somewhere around" He waved his goodbyes at the Canadian duo and started looking for Kofi.

He had come into this bar not only to hang out with the guys, but also to force Maryse out of his mind. Tomorrow they would both return to their respective schedules, he would tour with Smackdown and she would tour with Raw. There was no need for them to cross paths until maybe the next PPV, and by then he expected to have her already banned from his mind.

He hadn't expected her to be there, which was stupid now that he thought about it; the bar was the closest spot to the hotel they were all staying, one could even go walking without breaking a sweat.

He should have expected her to be there…

He spotted Kofi sitting with Jeff, chatting nonstop as always. He walked to them and sat.

"Man what the hell was that? Summer Nights?" Kofi asked upon the arrival of the Chicago native.

"What's wrong with Summer Nights" He asked with a grin on his face while adjusting his cap.

"Well, everything for instance"

Phil weaved him off and looked back at Maryse, still there and still drinking. Jake was also still there, sitting next to her.

He didn't know why bother, no matter what his mind wanted or what his thoughts dictated him to do and think, he just couldn't take her out of his mind, it was futile. By now his curiosity to find out if she was with the taller man dwelled in necessity, he needed to know.

"So, what's the deal with Jake and Frenchie, are they going out?" And the best way to find out was asking Kofi, he had a thing for gossip.

"Nah… he wishes though, he thinks she's his protégé or something. I heard he used to train her when she was in Smackdown"

For some reason, knowing that they weren't going out together made him feel better. But who knew, it was Maryse they were talking about, for all he knew she was playing her mind games with the boy too.

He looked back to where she was sitting, scanning her all over again until she caught him looking, making it twice in a day he got busted staring.

It didn't cause him distress, he returned his gaze back to the men sitting with him.

"Forget it man" Kofi said shaking his head. "Way out of your league"

"What?" Phil laughed.

"Maryse, she doesn't go for guys like you"

Phil laughed in amusement, remembering the way they had kissed back at the arena, the way she had reacted afterwards… "Define guys like me"

Kofi considered for a moment. "How do I put it without hurting your feelings… she's fucking hot for starters and well, she goes for pretty boys, rich pretty boys… and you my friend, you are pretty damn ugly"

The tattooed man snorted shaking his head. "Thanks, I'm really glad to have you as a friend"

"No problem, I just don't want you to fly high and then fall on your face, it won't improve your looks"

"I don't know about that Kofi" Jeff said in his southern accent. "She's coming and I don't think she's coming for you _or_ for me for than matter"

Phil turned his head only to see that Jeff was right, she was walking to them, her eyes fixed on him while her immaculate face held a seductive grin.

Jake's eyes were fixed on him too, he didn't look too happy. Phil could care less about that.

When she got to him, she went directly to sitting at his lap… or more like letting herself fall on to him forcefully, spilling a bit of her drink on the floor. He shifted uncomfortable, very aware of the stares on him.

"Hmmm hey there Punk Boy" She whimpered before taking a sip of her drink, he could tell she was either drunk or getting there rapidly. That was not good at all.

If a sober Maryse didn't have any inhibitions whatsoever, he didn't want to know what a drunk Maryse could do… or maybe he did want to know, and there lay the problem.

"Whoa!" Jeff exclaimed looking at his watch. "It's so late and we need to get up early… let's go Kofi" Jeff said standing up.

Kofi was staring at Punk through half closed eyes, his mind racing into premature conclusions as Maryse kissed Phil on the check. "I like your singing, you should sing to me sometime"

Mickie had kissed him there earlier that night as well, but the petite's kiss didn't have the same effect that Maryse's had on him. He chewed on his lower lip, feeling very uncomfortable, he looked away from Kofi.

Damn the woman.

"Kofi…" Jeff urged the other man.

"Yeah… it's late, we better go" Kofi stood up as well, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Later… Punk Boy"

Phil ran a hand through his hair, and once his friends were out of sight he looked at Maryse and whispered angrily. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

He needed to stop this and he needed to stop it now. Nothing good could come out of this and he knew it well.

"Why, I just came by to say hi" She bit on her lips and slid a hand underneath his shirt to rest it at his back, it was cold from holding her drink in it.

"Well you said it, now leave me the fuck alone" He stood up, putting her up to her feet as well. She moaned a protest as she almost tripped on her feet.

He steadied her but that was all, he didn't want anything to do with her. She had done enough already. He wasn't going to be the center of gossips to come just because she wanted to play her little games in public.

She rested her body against him, seeking for support, a little whine escaping her lips. "Aren't you going to say hi to me?"

He sighed in exasperation, not wanting to deal with a drunk Maryse. He looked back to where her friends where sitting a few moments ago, only that they were not there anymore.

"Great"

She laughed and circled her arms around his neck, been careful not to spill her drink. "Do you want to finish up what we started at the arena?

"You are drunk" He said taking her hands away from him, he didn't want to make a scene right there so the best course of action was finding Jake or taking her directly to her room.

"No I'm not, just had a couple of drinks"

"A couple too many if you ask me"

She laughed, throwing her head back. She suddenly remembered the drink in her hand and went on to take another sip. Before the glass reached her lips he took it out of her hand and put it aside.

She didn't protested and went back to wrap her hands around his neck, bringing their bodies close together. "I want to kiss you Punk Boy… don't you want to kiss me?"

Of course he wanted to kiss her. "I don't like to kiss drunk women"

"Hmmm" She poured. "You don't have to kiss me then, I have other ideas you might like to try" She pressed her body to him, and he had to fight the urge to sneak his hands under that dress and pull her to him.

He felt a tingle in his groin at the possibilities she was offering, it was all within the reach of his hands for him to take.

"Thanks, but no. Now let's get you out of here before you get me into trouble" He pulled away from her embrace and guided her to the door.

The bar they had just been in was in the premises of the hotel, so it was close enough for them to go walking. The blonde vixen staggered a little on their way, and Phil had ended up supporting her against him.

"Are you going to take me into your room" Maryse asked seductively as they entered the lobby.

He let her rest against the nearest wall.

"No" He didn't trust her in his room, but above all he didn't trust himself with her in his room. He had reached the limits of his restrain and he wasn't sure he could survive attack number three.

"Are you going to leave me here all by myself, what if someone comes and try to take advantage of me, I'm drunk… and those guys won't stop staring at me"

He looked to where she was pointing, and there were indeed two men ogling at her. He couldn't blame them, with that little dress riding up to her upper tights like that there was no chance she wasn't going to be stared at.

He arched his eyebrow as he looked down on her. "Maybe you'll get your chance to fuck someone's brains out after all"

"I'll reserve that for you Punk Boy" She reached for him but he backed a step before she could touch him.

"You never give up, do you?"

She shook her head and smirked. "So where's your room?"

Phil took in a deep breath, patience was a virtue he lacked, and she wasn't helping. "Where's yours?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember"

"Then we can ask the nice lady at the front desk to refresh your memory"

"If you want to try go ahead, I don't have a reservation"

He looked intently at her, she was smiling her devious smile. "Who are you rooming with?" He would go and ask for that room and he would leave her there… or he could just leave her at the lobby, it was nothing to him.

She shrugged.

"Then I guess I'll have to leave you here, good night Maryse"

He started to walk away and towards the elevator, she didn't follow him as he had expected her to do, and that was for the better. He pressed the button to his floor and then ventured to look back; she was still standing where he had left her.

The duo that had been staring at her where circling in and she just stood there with a pout on her lips while studying her manicured hands.

Fuck, she knew what she was doing, and he knew he was being stupid enough to fall for it. She was going to be fine by herself, there was nothing innocent about that woman and he knew she was quite capable of sending them both away without blinking twice.

And yet, he walked back to her and grabbed her by the arm. "All right, but if you only attempt anything funny you are out, are we clear?"

"Clear"

She followed him without uttering any other word and when they finally got into his room she walked straight to the bed and let herself fall on her back, her feet still on the floor.

She moaned softly and closed her eyes. What was she trying here? Did she know that if her dress rode any higher he would be staring at her underwear… if she had any that was.

Of course she had to know, she never did anything that wouldn't get her where she wanted to get.

He looked away, willing his mind not to fall for her tricks. If she only attempted anything tonight he was going to walk out on her and room with Kofi.

"Help me take this off" She requested lifting her right foot up in the air… He looked back at her and yes, she was wearing underwear.

"Can't you take them off by yourself?" Those boots… damn.

She shook her head and he wondered if she was as drunk as she was making him believe.

"Come on Punk Boy, I'm even asking you nicely"

He considered for a minute. It was only a small favor; it could even count as his charity for the day. He grunted, hoping he wasn't going to regret this later.

He walked up to her, took the boot in his hand and started to pull it off. He would never understand how women could wear such things, so intricate and complicated. Had she ever heard of the comforts of sneakers?

But then again, boots like these were made for legs like hers… and legs like hers were made for sin.

He was so lost in thought, enticed by recurring images of those legs wrapped tight around his hips that it took him completely by surprise when she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to her.

He fell right on top of her and her legs came to circle him, holding him secure against her.

"Maryse… you promised" He swallowed a gasp; this wasn't going to end well.

Now he would have to room with Kofi, no… now he would have to take another cold shower and then he could consider rooming with anyone.

"I lied" She lifted her head off the bed and pressed her lips to his throat. Her lips felt heavenly against his skin and he didn't find it in him to pull away.

"Maryse…" He warned huskily, as if she would actually stop by her own accord.

"Hmmm" She thrust her hips into him and he gasped at the way she felt against his hardened manhood. She pulled off his cap and threw it away, allowing her fingers mess up his hair.

"You are too uptight Punk Boy, you need to loosen up" She reassumed the tormenting task of kissing his jaw and down his throat, her tongue darting out to taste his skin. "I can help you loosen up"

"You know… I'm getting tired of these games of yours" Phil said pulling his head back to look into her eyes. It could be so easy to pull completely away from her, he just needed the will to do it.

Then again, it would be even easier to give in.

She laughed, her eyes closed as her hands slipped under his shirt so that she could touch him all over. "Don't fight it…"

His own hand slid down to her tight, her dress had ridden all the way up to her waist, revealing the underwear he had peeked earlier. He allowed his fingers to explore the smooth flesh of her tights and hips.

The temptation to give in was too much for him to bear. He needed this to stop; he needed her out of the room and out of his life. Now.

But then her hands slid down to pull his pants down, and instead of stopping her like he knew he should, he found himself helping her along. And once he was free of the restrain of his pants and boxers he went to take her panties as well.

It was inevitable; perhaps it had been since the beginning.

It wasn't in him anymore to fight his urges, he removed her dress and threw it away, leaving her in nothing but those boots of hers.

"That's more to it, Punk Boy" She said in a raspy voice as he positioned himself once again on top of her.

"Is this what you want?" He gasped angrily as he entered her without warning, roughly. It evoked a gasp from her as well.

He buried himself deeply inside her, grabbing one of her legs apart so that she could spread more for him. She felt divine, taking his cock deep inside of her, it only made him angrier. She was driving him out of his mind. "Is this what you wanted, uh Maryse? What you so desperately wanted?" He slammed harder, rougher, making her moan with every thrust.

"Yes" She cried out, her eyes closed tightly as she bit hard on her lips. "This is what I want"

"Then look at me" He demanded and she obliged, her eyes dark and wild, a pure reflection of his own.

She looked like a Goddess, so perfect and beautiful and he knew right there that she was going to be his damnation.

He didn't want to look at her anymore…

…But he couldn't look away from her, he was entranced by the sight of her, she was so wanton, her lips parted, her hands touching him, urging him to go deeper into her, faster.

And deeper he went, all the way in and then back again until her soft moans turned into lusty cries, until her body writhed in complete abandon beneath his own, and when all that was said and done he keep going.

He took all she was giving and gave her all he had… all of him until he reached his peak and release finally washed over him in huge weaves, taking him down right into her web. He exploded inside of her, full of shame and anger.

He knew since the beginning that this was not going to end well.

When he finished emptying himself deep inside of her he pulled away, disgusted. As fabulous as she had felt, deep inside he was disgusted by it, by him.

He was weak; he shouldn't have given into her games.

"See… I knew you wanted me"

He looked back at her and stood up, putting on his pants, his boxers he couldn't find. She was laying in his bed, wearing only her boots and a satisfy look on her face.

"Get out" He said somberly and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"What?" She sat on the edge of the bed, staring right at him.

"I want you to get out of my room" His tone was calm but demanding.

She looked at him in disbelieve, by the look on her face he could bet on anything that she was the one who usually kicked people out of her room, not the other way around.

"You got what you wanted now get the fuck out"

For a moment she remained immobile, his words registering into her brain. But after a while she let out a humorless chuckle and stood up from the bed.

She walked to where her dress had been disposed and grabbed it angrily, mumbling something under her breath as she slipped it on her body; like him she didn't bother to look for her underwear. And when she was decent enough to face the rest of the world she walked out on him, slamming the door as she left.

He ran both his hands through his jet black hair and sat on the bed.

He didn't know why was she so angry, he should be the one angry, and he was.

He felt like breaking something, anything. To smash into a thousand pieces with his bare hands… but he wasn't going to do that. He had brought it all upon himself; he should have known better than to tag along in her wicked games.

He should have known better than to walk right into her trap…

But what could he say now, what was done was done and there was nothing he could do to change it. He had let himself be lured by her, he had been weak, The Straight Edge superstar had succumbed into temptation… But hey, he was only human and Maryse after all was simply irresistible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

This is it! I woke up today with this in my mind, I tried to ignore it because I didn't want to write at all. I have a zillion things to do today! I tried to push it away and it just wouldn't let me be, so I sat down between all my luggage and stuff (still packing) and wrote it. Now I can leave in peace, enjoy =)

Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. Now, I have mix feelings about Punk giving in, I wanted him to, but at the same time I wish he could hold on. He's a man of great discipline for the love of God… but Maryse is very determined… and irresistible… =0

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The raven haired superstar had reached a point where he was way beyond tired. He was exhausted, aching all over and in serious need of some rest; the sooner he could get it the better.

There was only so much a body could take without breaking in, and his was on the verge of collapsing into nothingness. He needed repose.

That night it was his neck what bothered him the most. Earlier that evening, while working a house show he had taken a wrong fall and had basically landed on his head… and by taking a wrong fall he meant his opponent had dropped him right on his head.

After the match, while the paramedics checked on him the boy had apologized and everything was deemed an accident. Nothing but a sore neck and a scare came out of it so the matter was dropped at the arena.

Well, the matter was dropped by everyone backstage but Phil. The Chicago native knew better than everybody else. The boy had worked stiff as hell during the entire match and his apology came flat as everything but sincere.

He had dropped him on purpose, and Jake knew that he knew the whole thing wasn't an accident.

But there was not much he could do about it. It was all part of the job so he had to suck it up and keep going without complaining, the show must always go on.

What could he do anyway? Fight the boy over it and lose his job?

Exactly…

But he could have been seriously injured back there; if it weren't for the fact that he had managed to swirl the slightest bit in mid air he could have had a career ending injury… he could even had ended up paralyzed.

It was unprofessional of Jake's part to say the least; he should at least confront him about it…

A slight noise took him out of his thoughts, it was barely perceptive… but he heard it all right. He lay still, staring up at the ceiling as he strained his ear.

There was nothing but stillness so he decided that it had either came from the outside or from his imagination.

But as he relaxed against the soft mattress and tried to prepare for sleep he heard it again. It did came from the outside… and into the room.

He sat straight on the bed, staring at the door as it slowly opened itself. He quickly tried to remember if he was rooming with someone and had forgotten all about it…

Nope, not rooming with anyone.

He slowly got out of bed and to his feet, being careful not to make his presence known by the intruder. If this was one of the boys trying to make a prank on him he would completely turn the tables around… then he would have to kick their butts for making him go through the pains of getting out of bed after he had just gotten in.

He was not in the mood for this.

He sighed, deciding to just yank the door open and ruin the surprise altogether. He was tired and he just wanted to go back to bed.

So he just grabbed for the door and forced it open abruptly, he would bet on anything that it was either Kofi or Shane…

But he was dead wrong. It was none of them.

She stared at him for a moment, a sly grin playing on her pretty face. The fact that her surprise was ruined didn't seem to bother her in the sightless, in fact, she seemed amused by it. "So you are awake" The blonde vixen shrugged and walked in uninvited. He just remained motionless watching her get comfortable in his bed.

She was the last person he expected to see at his door. Vince could have walked in with flowers and a get well card and he would have been less surprised.

He closed the door and took a deep long breath. "Maryse, I'm not in the mood for this right now"

This was the last thing he needed right now. He didn't want to deal with her right now, he wasn't in his best state of mind and… well, the last thing he needed was this.

"Punk Boy, I just came to see you were fine"

"Right…" As if he was going to believe that. "Well, I'm fine, thank you very much for your concern, now please get out" He crossed his arms against his shoulders and stood still on the spot, waiting for her to leave.

She just smiled. "But I just came in"

He didn't respond and limited himself to look down on her. The last time they meet was probably a month ago, they had been in a room much like the one they were now. That hadn't ended so well and he didn't want to go all over that again.

He didn't think he could take it.

"How did you manage to get a key into my room?"

The French Canadian bit on her lips and looked down to the card key that was still in her hands. She swirled it in her fingers and smiled. "The guy in the front desk gave it to me"

"Just like that?" He took in her appearance. She was wearing another one of those little dresses that favored her figure so much, her hair flowing down her back and of course, those damn boots. It was no wonder she had convinced the guy to give her the key.

She nodded, her eyes burning into his. "You should know by now that I always get what I want" Her voice was mellow and luring, not a good combination.

"And what is it that you want from me now?" His voice was harsh, slightly tinted with annoyance. She had taken enough of him already and he was not willing to give her more.

"I told you, I just wanted to see that you were fine. That was an ugly bump you took"

"And that, we have your boyfriend to thank for"

She laughed, tilting her head to the side, her eyes never leaving his. "He's not my boyfriend…" Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and he couldn't help but to follow the enticing motion. "He's just jealous. I can't help that everyone wants a taste of Maryse" She winked at him.

Cocky as ever… he snorted and returned his eyes to hers, trying to find there the real reason of this unexpected visit.

She had already taken what she wanted from him, even though his lips never admitted what she so desperately wanted to hear, his body, his treacherous body had given her all the reassurance she needed.

"Why did you came here Maryse, for real?"

She smirked, her eyes shining in amusement. "To tell you I'm pregnant…"

"What?" It was all he could mumble, his brain had stopped to function properly.

But then she laughed, no she burst out laughing, throwing her head back as if her little joke was the funniest thing in the world.

"That's not funny Maryse…" It really wasn't, she had scared him there for a few seconds, the longest seconds of his entire life. He let his body sit in the nearest chair and just watched in morbid fascination as her laugher subsided.

She was a wicked woman.

"You should have seen your face Punk Boy"

He shook his head in disbelieve, running his fingers through his hair as his heart slowed down to its normal beat. "Not funny…" It seemed that his brain hadn't regained its function yet.

She stood from where she was sitting in the bed and approached him; he just watched her come to him. "You want the truth?"

He didn't know what he wanted, so he just nodded.

She smiled that daunting smile of hers and sat on top of him, straddling him in the chair. He allowed it to happen. "I came to make you feel better"

He cleared his throat. "I should throw you out of here right now" His eyes were fixed on her luscious lips, remembering the taste of them as if he had tasted them the day before and not so long ago.

"Would that make you feel better?" Her voice was a low whisper against his face. She was so close he could almost savor her breath.

Without waiting for a reply she slid her fingers to the back of his neck and began massaging softly right where he needed it the most.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let her continue with her ministrations. It felt good, soothing to his aching neck. Her touch was firm yet gentle; combine it with the way her body pressed against his and it felt divine.

"Hmmm, like it?" She purred, her voice sending a tingle straight into his groin.

"Yes…" He admitted.

She kept doing her thing with her skilled fingers; massaging and making him feel all better, much better than he should be.

He tried to remember who this was, because as great as she felt… and he knew too well that she felt amazing, this was Maryse, and there was nothing Maryse would do that will not get her to where she wanted to get.

He needed to stop her. "Maryse…" Maryse what? He had used the get the fuck out of my room already, it was stale. So what should he say?

Well, whatever there was to say was forgotten as her lips joined her fingers in her tease. She placed a kiss right where his pulse was beating frantically.

Her lips felt warm and moist and just so great against his skin. She traced a path up to the corner of his lips, her fingers still working on his neck.

"Does this make you feel better?" Her hips undulated against his, pushing herself into his groin.

He nodded, not really knowing what she was referring to, her hands on his neck or the way her body pressed against his erection… it didn't matter, both felt great.

"It can be better yet Punk Boy"

"It's Phil" He groaned, his eyes still shut. This was getting out of hand… again.

"What?" She asked, still pushing against him and still massaging.

"My name is Phil, not Punk Boy"

"I know" She said and pressed her lips against his.

He remembered his hands, the ones that had been gripping the edge of the chair as if his life depended on it. He moved those hands, one into her hair and the other to her lower back, both pressing her to him.

He allowed the kiss to deepen, to grow in intensity. She tasted just like he remember no… she tasted even better, sweeter, more addictive.

Her hands went to tangle in his hair, his down to cup her bottom.

He had always prided himself of his self control, of his great discipline… that had been until this woman came along. She with her wicked ways and her cocky attitude had managed to get under his skin.

She was not the type of woman he usually went after. He liked them humble, approachable and down to earth. Maryse was nothing like that, she lived above everybody else, or so she though.

In conclusion, women like her were not for men like him. That they were here drinking from each other breaths as they touched was a complete mystery to him.

After all, pursuing him had only been a game of hers, so now that the game was over why was she back here with him?

He pulled away, breathless and all bothered. He had meant to stop her, to send her out of his room and out of his life once and for all; but the glint in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks made him stop for a moment.

She was breathtaking.

His hands, as part of his treacherous body pressed against her naked ass. She smiled deviously, her dress had ridden all the way to her waist and as it turned out she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She had known where this was going to lead into since the moment she walked in. There was nothing he could do now, he had taken a taste of Maryse and he still wanted more…

She bit on her lower lip seductively and reached for the bulge in his pants. "What do we have here…" She wrestled his manhood out and again, he just let her do it. He let her stoke him while he watched in fascination as her hands worked on him.

He gulped and tried to clear his mind. It was impossible, what she was doing felt too fucking great to stop.

But hey, this could be her amends… that he had been dropped on his head was basically all her fault.

"I still think I should kick you out of here" His voice was hoarse and full of need.

"Will you?" She purred back. Her hands went to take off his shirt, and when that was out of her way she started to explore his newly exposed skin, running her fingers all over his flesh.

He didn't respond her question; she knew he wasn't going to kick her out, not now anyway. So he just lifted her to him and impaled her into his shaft.

She gasped at the suddenness of it and he grunted at the way she felt around him, so tight and hot, just like he remembered.

For a while he just held her here to him, his throbbing cock demanding action.

She moaned and threw her head back, her eyes closed and her lips parted. With his hands still placed against her ass, he pushed her up and then back again. He repeated the motion, picking up the speed with each thrust, loving the way her face gave in into total abandon.

How anything that felt so good could be wrong? It was beyond his comprehension.

But he wasn't going to dwell on that now, he had a lifetime to chastise himself over this, right now he would enjoy it, he would enjoy her.

"Phil…" She moaned and he grunted, the way his name sounder in her voice driving him into a frenzy.

All of his aches were forgotten, as of now the only thing his body could feel was the way she felt, the way she mended into him, so perfectly.

This was a sin he was doomed to repeat over and over again, he knew that now.

She mumbled something that was beyond his comprehension, probably in French… it only added to his lust.

He shoved deeper into her, she pushed harder against him, it was all too much. She was mumbling and moaning and he darted in to swallow them all into his mouth as he reclaimed her lips into a kiss.

She kissed him back, matching his hunger, but then her body jerked against his and she broke the kiss, moaning and crying his name in that sexy accent of hers.

He moaned too, she was stunningly beautiful as she gave in into the brims of passion, he could spend hours watching her… of course he didn't have hours, watching her climax in his arms was all it took for him to follow her into cloud nine.

He let himself be carried away in bliss, he grunted, he held her tighter and just let his orgasm wash over him. It felt great, he could get used to it, as bad as that was he could visualize himself getting use to it, to her.

She leaned into him, her body resting against his while his breathing started to go back to normal.

He didn't want to think right now, thinking could only lead into questions, regrets and other things he didn't want to get into at the moment. So he just held her to him, enjoying the way her body felt against him, so natural and comforting.

"How do you feel now?" she whispered into his ear, she was still resting against him.

He smiled, burying his nose into her hair. He felt great; better than he had felt in a long time. "Maryse… you are truly a devious woman… you are going to e the end of me"

She laughed, her arms wrapping around him. "And you just love it"


	5. Chapter 5

Smut! Smut! Smut! This is a little, tiny bit of smut with some plot thrown in it. I wanted to give the character of Maryse a little bit of depth, not just this crazed sex woman who stalks Punk every time she sees him… although she does that ;-) but anyway, I know where I want to go with this and next chapter will be the last one, for real this time lol

So here it is, hope you like!

To those who reviewed this, put it on favorite or on alert, THANKS!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is getting out of hand Maryse" Phil panted while the blonde vixen fumbled with his belt.

She grinned mischievously, her eyes sparkling in the dim light as they meet his for the briefest of moments. "Just relax Punk Boy; I'm not going to bite" Her voice was a low purr that promised nothing but trouble.

His fate was sealed once again.

He looked down at her face in a mix of both lust and expectation as she worked her hand to the inside of his jeans. Her tongue was running along her lips, a preview of what was about to come.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall behind him. Her little games were indeed getting out of hand, but who was he to argue when her hand was rummaging inside his boxers, stroking him with her expert fingers as she found what she was looking for.

So once again he found himself a victim of her addicting tricks. She always managed to tangle him in her webs of passion, there was no point in trying to resist. And it wasn't as if he was trying to resist her, he was beyond that now… but they were in a corner of the arena and anyone could walk in and see them.

"Maryse…" It was meant to be a protest, but it came out as a strangled moan once he felt her moist lips wrap around his newly exposed manhood.

He swallowed in a deep breath and his eyes flew open. He wanted to see what she was doing.

She was crouching in front of him, her eyes closed in abandon as her lips and tongue worked skillfully on him. She was truly a sight to be seen and it was almost enough to take him to the edge.

There was no possible way he could deny himself of her any longer.

Earlier that afternoon he had arrived to the arena for a quick meeting. He wasn't schedule to wrestle on the show, so no one but Stephanie had expected him there. So he had arrived, had his meeting and after that was over he went to the locker rooms to say hi to the boys…

There was that, but he had also wanted to see her.

He had last seen her a couple of weeks back. In that night she had sneaked into his hotel room in the middle of the night so that he could succumb to her charm for a second time.

Since then he had tried to erase the memory of him inside of her, he had really tried and he had sworn to himself over and over again that he was not going to give in to her anymore.

But it was all in vain. All it took for him to give in was one look, one single look between the two of them and the next thing he knew he was following her into a clandestine corner of the arena.

He knew himself to be doomed now that he was the one following her.

He tangled his fingers into her silky hair while he enjoyed the view provided, he was entranced. One of her hands rested on his tight for balance, the other was wrapped around the base of his cock; what she was doing to him felt simply amazing.

He tried to remember where he was and what would happen if anyone happened to walk into them, but all coherent thoughts eluded him, he could only concentrate on sensation.

He swallowed a moan, thrusting his hips into her, craving for more.

And more she gave; she took all she could manage of him into her mouth, stroking with her finger what she couldn't take in, while she feasted on the rest.

He thrust his head back, banging it hard against the concrete wall. To him it didn't matter, what was to fracture his skull once again when he had a gorgeous woman sucking him off backstage.

And he was so close that he could almost savor his release, if she kept her ministrations it wouldn't take long for him to come. It was all too much, her tongue running along his length, her lips sucking lightly… and then, in a cruel twist she stopped what she was doing and sprung to her feet.

He was going to voice a protest but she spoke first. "Someone's coming" She smiled one of those devious smiles of hers, biting on her lips as she did so.

In the fuzzy mess that was his mind it took him a while to register her words, but when they sunk in he hurried to put his still erected cock back into the restrain of his pants.

He did it just in time, because as soon as he finished zipping back his jeans he saw Mickie running up to him.

Maryse took a step back and the petite brunette jumped onto him to give him a hug strangling hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Was it a surprise, did you bring me anything?"

Now, he loved Mickie to death, she was the closest thing to a girl best friend he had on the business… but damn the woman! Her timing was just awful.

He bent down a little to put her down on the floor, it felt wrong to be holding her while he still had a hard on from his unfinished encounter with Maryse.

"Mickie… you are going to strangle me" He gasped trying to take a look at Maryse through Mickie's mane.

The blonde woman's face was contorted in a grimace while she rolled her eyes. He would never understand why a woman with a face like hers had to make all those ugly grimaces.

"Oh sorry" Mickie giggled. "So why are you here all by yourself while you could be with the rest of the nice people back there?"

Maryse chuckled and flipped her hair a little too overdramatic. "He's not here by himself girl, he's with me"

Mickie leered coldly at the Canadian and then returned her eyes to Phil. "Anyway! What brings you here, missed me too much?"

Phil looked from one woman to the other; he had no idea what was with Mickie and why she was acting like that. Sure, Maryse wasn't everyone's favorite cookie, he knew that too well. Most of the time she was bitchy, vain and too arrogant for her own good, her cockiness just rubbed people the wrong way… in fact, the only people he knew her to be civil with was Jake, the Bella twins and Natalya…

But Mickie was not one to act like she was acting at the moment, not with anyone. At least not that he knew of.

"Oh, come on, I have something to show you…" Mickie grabbed Phil's hand and nudged him to follow her.

"Mickie…" Phil started to say but Maryse beat him to it.

"Look girl" She scanned Mickie head to toe, her lips turned into a mocking grin. "I don't think he's interested in anything a plain, boring girl like you has to show him, not when he can be with me"

The brunette didn't reply to what Maryse said, instead she just slapped her across the face, just like that.

"Mickie!" Phil exclaimed in astonishment as Maryse stumbled a few steps backwards.

Before he could do much as gasp his surprise, Maryse returned the slap to Mickie and soon after that the two got engaged in a vicious fight that would make MMA small in comparison… well, not really but almost.

It all went crazy from there on and for a moment he was too stunned to react.

But when he got his act together he tried to break them off. Of course, that was easier said than done, Mickie was grabbing Maryse's hair in a death grip and pulling with all her force while Maryse was responding with a series of kicks and punches that landed for the most part on him.

And they hurt like hell.

Not wanting the fight to get out of proportion and trying to avoid getting hurt by either woman, he got out of their way and circled around Mickie, she was the smallest and the easier to control. So once behind her he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and forced her to let go of the blonde's locks.

When his mission of breaking things up was accomplished he carried Mickie away from Maryse and into the nearest empty locker room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He spat once alone with the usually perky woman. He let her on the floor, and she rose to her tip toes to reach his height… she came up short.

"What is wrong with me?" She yelled in disbelieve, her face flushed with fury. "I should ask the same thing to you and you would come short with an explanation"

"I have nothing to explain Mickie, I'm not the one who goes around slapping people for no reason at all! Do you know that you could get fired by what you just did?"

"I don't care! That bitch had it coming for a long time now and if I do get fired at least I would leave content with the fact that I finally got to slap the taste out of her mouth… hell, I should go find her and slap her another time just for the sake of it" She tried to walk past him and out the door.

"You are not going anywhere" He said grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to step back.

He dragged his fingers through his black hair, trying to think of something. Mickie had started it all, that was for sure, but she was still his friend and he didn't want to see her out of a job. After all he'd have his own share of brawls backstage; one of them had even reached out to the public knowledge.

Maybe he could manage to keep this under the radar.

"Look, if you are not wrestling today I want you to grab your things and leave… I'll try to talk Maryse into not going to Vince with this"

She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I'm not going anywhere Phil, if she wants to go and whine to Vince then let her, and if she wants to finish this up right here then let her come too, I'll be here waiting" She sat on a bench and crossed her arms against her chest, a determined look on her face. "God I can't believe you are defending her over me!"

Phil took in a deep breath. "Look… just stay out of trouble while I go and talk to Maryse, please!" he grunted and walked out the door.

He took nother deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. He knew that talking Maryse out of going to Vince was almost impossible but he was going to try, even when Mickie might not deserve it.

He went to where all hell had broken lose with the dim hopes of finding her there, she was already gone.

He walked through the hallways, looking for her but he had no luck. By now she could only be in two places, talking to Stephanie about what just happened or in the women's locker room.

And since the women's locker room was nearest he ventured to go there first.

He knocked, and after a long wait the door opened to reveal one of the twins, which one he didn't know. "Is Maryse here?"

The young woman bit on her lower lip. "She is, but she is in no mood to see anyone"

The raven haired man pushed the door open and walked in; he was going to see her before she could go to Vince or Stephanie no matter what. "Where is she?" He asked scanning the surroundings and not finding her.

"She's in the bathroom… but Phil!" The Bella protested as he walked straight to the bathroom door and burst right in.

Maryse was there all right, a bundle of fury pacing back and forth through the reduced space. When she saw him enter she stopped for a moment to greet him with a look that would turn anyone's blood to ice, after all there was a reason why they called her the Ice Queen.

The look didn't bother him at all. He just locked the door behind him so they could be alone and without interruptions.

"Get out!" She yelled at him, long gone where the seductive purrs and the breathy moans. Damn that Mickie, he had been so close.

It was obvious that she didn't want him there; the reason eluded him because he had not been the one to strike her…

"I said get out Phil, go back to your little girlfriend and leave me alone" She sat down in the toilet bowl and grabbed a pack of cigarettes that where in the sink. She chuckled. "Serves me well for mingling with the likes of you…" She mumbled under her breath as she secured a cigarette between her lips, she looked around for a lighter to light it up.

He bent down in front of her, took the cigarette out of her mouth and tossed it away. "Did you know that these things not only can cause cancer, but they also leave you smelling awfully bad?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were Mr. Goody two shoes" She growled rolling her eyes.

She was still fuming, so he decided to cut the chase and go straight to the point. "Are you going to tell Vince about Mickie?"

She gasped and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe this; your little girlfriend just hit me and you come here to intervene on her behalf… just get out"

He observed her through half closed eyes, an amused smile forming on his lips. "Are you jealous?"

She snickered. "Me. Jealous… are you out of your mind? I'm Maryse!" She tried to stand up but he forced her back down.

He laughed. "Oh my God, you _are_ jealous" The mere thought amused him to no end. The _great_ Maryse was jealous because of him.

She pushed him away so that she could get room to stand up. He managed to get up to his feet and stood up with her, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Maryse…" He said cupping her face in his hands.

But she just pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me" she hissed while trying to walk past him, she was in full bitchy mode.

He let it slip, the whole thing was too surreal to worry about it. He laughed again, he couldn't help it. "So… your little game backfired on you and now it turns out that you like me too much…"

She made one of those grimace she was so used to make. "Don't flatter yourself Punk Boy, I would never like a man like you"

"Yeah… and that's why you assault me in the hallways and sneak into my room. It's ok… I get"

She opened her mouth to refute him, but he took that moment to swirl her around and pin her between his body and the wall. She allowed it to happen and did not fight him off.

He smiled and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You don't have to be jealous Maryse…" he kissed the corner of her lips before backing away. "I like you too"

He opened the door and left her behind, a smile forming on his lips as he walked away.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

So this is it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, I appreciated it to no end, you guys are all the best!

So it took me forever to come up with this! I knew where I wanted it go to but as much as I tried sitting down to write it I just couldn't come up with something. So this is me totally forcing my muses to come out and play a little, hope it turns out fine. Take care!

Oh! And by the way, there's a bit of a plot here that leads only to more smut! Don't say I didn't warn you =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil walked out of the women's locker room with the phantom of a smile on his lips. Even though he had been interrupted in the middle of a very pleasant experience a while ago, he was feeling pretty damn good.

Truth was that even though his encounter with Maryse was cut off prematurely, he couldn't complain. That night he had gotten more than he had bargained for by just showing up in the arena. Not only did his meeting with the boss went extraordinary well, but he had just found out that Maryse might like him more than she wanted to admit.

Sure, she had blatantly denied it when confronted by him; but hadn't he denied it as well?

And not only had he denied it, but he had also tried to fight it and escape it only to be lured right into her trap in the end.

So yes, The Straight Edge Superstar had given in to temptation, he had succumbed to her little games not once, but twice… and if he counted the little performance she had given him back there he could say that he had given in thrice.

So yes… she had to like him, if only the slightest bit. If that wasn't the case then why would she insist on cornering him around and sneaking into his room? Why would she be jealous of Mickie…

Mickie!

He grunted and dragged his hand down his face. He had forgotten to ask Maryse not to tell Vince about Mickie... or had he asked her? No… he had brought up the theme but it had only angered her more.

So it would be what it was going to be, he wasn't going to take the risk of getting decapitated by the French Canadian just for asking that little favor.

The woman was capable of killing him and then ride his body all the way to hell…

So leaving Mickie's fate in Maryse's hands, he walked all the way back to where he had left his troublesome friend. He entered the room without knocking and found out that she was still there, but she was not alone.

Kofi was there with her and when Phil walked in they stopped talking.

He looked from one friend to the other. Mickie seemed a bit more calmed down and Kofi was just his usual self. "So what is this thing with the French woman?"

For a while Phil just stared at Kofi. Were they going to gang on him now? "You mean besides the fact that the lady here attacked her without any apparent reason?"

Mickie sprung to her feet, ready to round number two. "I had my reasons, she had been getting on my nerves ever since she got drafted here. She had it coming!"

Kofi motioned Mickie to sit back down.

"See, I told you he was going to defend her over me" Mickie complained with a pout but did as Kofi suggested.

Phil sighed. "I'm not defending her just for the hell of it. I'm just going with what I saw and what I saw was you slapping her out of nowhere" He walked to where she was and sat at her side. He tried a softer tone because after all this was Mickie, his friend. "Why did you do that? That was not the Mickie I know"

"Phil, you don't know her like I do. Argh! I just can't stand her, she's a bitchy stuck up that thinks she can walk all over people… and I hate when she calls me little girl, I'm older that her!" She turned around and faced the black haired man. "No one but the twins likes her here, and those she brought with her… ask Kofi"

Phil looked up to Kofi and the man just shrugged.

"You just can't see her for what she is because she has you wrapped up around her pinky… that only aggravates my dislike for her"

Phil scratched his cheek all the way down to his chin. He hasn't told anyone about him and Maryse… unless she had been running her mouth all through the locker room.

"Look, man. I can totally understand you because Maryse is hot as hell. But Mickie is right too, that woman is nothing but trouble… and like I told you once, woman like her don't do guys like you…"

"Look" Phil said putting a stop to both of them. "I don't know where you got the idea that me and…"

Mickie grunted in frustration, this was a Mickie he couldn't quite understand so he shut his mouth and let her talk. "Don't lie to us Phil, everybody saw her getting all cozy with you at the bar a few weeks ago, not to mention that you took her up to your room"

Phil blinked a couple of times but remained in silence; his tongue had darted out and was now nudging at his lip ring.

"Who told you that" He asked after a while. He could believe that people saw him with Maryse at the bar, but he was pretty much sure that nobody had seen him take Maryse into his room.

The petit brunette rolled her eyes "I told you, everybody saw you leave with her…"

"We have that _and_ the fact that when she returned to her room that night Jake was waiting for her in front of her door. He was pretty loud in his reclamations… believe me, I was in the room right in front" Kofi said.

"Phil…" Mickie said with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but at least hear me out in this. She is playing with you and you fell right in it. You are my friend and I hate to see that evil bitch playing her games with you… and there is talk about it with the guys… and you don't know how much I hate them speculating about the authenticity of your believes"

Phil snorted; his good mood had just disappeared. Reality had hit him hard.

"Want to know what I think" Kofi said sitting at the other side of Mickie. "Enjoy it while it last but don't get too attached… ouch!" He finished up with a complain when Mickie elbowed him.

"Look guys, I appreciate your concern for me, but let people think what they want to believe, I've never been one to care. And Mickie, stay out of trouble and just don't go slapping people around like that, you will be lucky if that woman you despise so much decides not to tell the big boss"

"But Phil…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"I have to go now" Phil stood up and walked out of the room. This reality check had only put numerous doubts in his mind and he needed some time alone to think about certain things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil woke up startled; the distinct feeling that something was amiss eating his entrails.

He sat on the bed and blinked a couple of times as an attempt to clear his blurry vision. It worked but not by much, his eyesight was still fuzzy.

Through half closed eyelids, he made a quick scan through his surroundings; his bags were still where he had left them before going to bed, the lights were all out and the door was closed. Everything looked exactly the same way it did when he had decided to call it a night. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Or so he thought until he saw her move in the darkness like if she were part of it. She moved as if in a dream and he could do nothing but watch her approach.

She was biting back a smirk and her face held that predatory look she always had when looking at him. He liked that face, it promised so much.

He let out a tired sigh. There was no point in denying, getting lost in her games was so easy, resisting her not so much.

Still in place, he watched in fascination as she climbed on top of the bed, crawling to him in slow motion so that he could swallow in her appearance.

She was wearing an overly crafted set of lingerie that hugged her body in a way that should be made illegal; it left nothing to the imagination. It was red; the color of passion and sin, a color that suited her perfectly.

Although he hadn't expected her, he was not surprise with the fact that she had managed to get into his room. Part of him had wanted her to come, but after leaving her a mass of fury in the arena he didn't think she was going to show there.

He had believed that if she was ever going back to him she was going to take her time. Apparently, time was something she didn't liked to waste.

Slowly, she crawled all her way to him until she was straddling him, her full weight resting against his already aroused body.

"You know Punk Boy, after that little number you put me in at the arena you should make it up to me" She said in a low raspy tone that spoke nothing but raw desire.

She knew exactly how to push his buttons.

His hands came to circle around her, bringing her closer to him. He tried to remember all that he had though before going to sleep; but he was still half asleep and the way her warm body felt against him, and they way her perfume enveloped him made it almost impossible for him to think straight.

"Lucky for you I already have a few ideas…" She purred burying her hands in his hair before capturing his lips with hers.

He indulged in her, didn't he always? He kissed her back, running his restless hands up her back until they came to tangle in her soft hair. She had become his addiction and he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to fight her off.

There was just something about her that made it almost impossible for him to resist. It was those lips, her soft skin, the scent of her, the way she touched him and the way she felt… it was just her, the essence of her.

Without breaking the kiss, Maryse pushed the Chicago native down on his back. She went down with him, a soft gasp escaping her lips so that he could take it as his own. It was small things like that what he liked so much about her, what made him loose control.

His hands started to migrate back south until they found their favorite spot, her round and perfect ass. He kneaded her smooth flesh and pushed her to him, eliciting from her another one of those strangled gasps.

It only added to his need for her.

As he worked her flesh with his hungry fingers, Maryse started to grind her hips into him, rubbing her heated center against his erection. The friction felt heavenly, but his body was screaming for a more intimate contact, one where clothes will not be needed.

Her hands slipped underneath his shirt and they began the journey of traveling up to his chest, running along his skin as their kiss escalated in intensity.

Her hands on him felt good; It was perfect… she was just perfect. The way her body molded to his was just perfect…

But then he recalled the reality check that had been slapped on him and he teared his lips from hers. "Maryse… I can't do this, not like this" His voice was husky and his breathing labored.

She smiled slyly and arched an eyebrow, her moist, swollen lips inviting him to resume what he had just given up. "You like to be on top?" She asked before climbing off of him and laying on her back. "Or if you like I can finish up what we started…"

He turned himself to her and placed a finger over her lips to silence her; and it did silence her, but only because she took the digit into her mouth and started to suck at it seductively, her tongue teasing him as it had done with his cock back at the arena.

He took his finger away from her. The woman was indeed a pro in this game; if he wasn't carefully he was bound to get sucked in more than he already was.

He was hovering at her side. "That's not what I meant…" He stopped in mid sentence when she slid her hands underneath his shirt once again to touch him freely. "I'm serious Maryse" He hissed pulling her hands from him. "Look, what I mean is that this thing between you and I, I can't do it anymore, I won't"

Her face, all sassy a minute ago turned into a scowl. "Is this because of that girl… ugh" She attempted to stand up but he prevented her from going anywhere.

Despite himself, he had to smile at her reaction. Maybe, if he played his cards well this could turn to his favor.

"It's not because of Mickie… it's because of me, because of what I believe in. I let myself get carry away and I shouldn't have. This whole casual sex stands against everything I believe and I won't do it anymore. At least not like this"

The question was left unsaid, but he didn't want to risk pushing her, so he waited.

She remained in silence, her face worried in one of those grimace of hers. He also remained silent, watching her.

Then, when the silence carried for way too long and the only sound that could be heard was the air conditioning humming she spoke up. "I don't do relationships, if that is what you are asking for"

He nodded and sucked into his mouth his lips ring. That was it then. "Then I think is better if you leave"

Her hazel eyes found his, her lips slightly parted as in the verge of saying something. But she said nothing; she just pushed herself up and sat at the edge of the bed.

It was not like he was this celibate militant guy that repelled sex outside of marriage; it was the casual sex he had already engaged into what he didn't want to do anymore. If he was going to keep succumbing to her, he wanted it to be something more than just sex, and if she didn't wanted it like that then what could he do other that sending her away?

But she just sat there, her back to him as she remained motionless. He wanted to believe that she was making up her mind, but Kofi's words replayed in his mind like a cursed chant.

'_Women like her don't do men like you' _

And maybe he was right; Maryse was everything he was not. He could not think of a woman in the entire roster that differed from him more that the blonde sitting in his bed. They were complete opposites and she represented almost all the things he stood against up, the casual sex, the drinking, the smoking… she was too much into the wild life and that didn't suit with him.

Maybe they just weren't meant to be.

Yet, despite knowing all that, he still wanted her to give in to him as he had given in to her. He wanted more.

"Your friends hate me" She said flipping her hair in an exaggerated fashion.

With a smile playing on his lips, he moved to her and sat behind her, his legs at both sides of her. "From what I hear you haven't been trying to win them over" She shrugged while he moved her hair aside so that he could kiss her naked shoulder. "And yours don't seem to like much either…" He said thinking of Jake and the way he had dropped him on his head, the though still made him angry.

She rested her back against him and let a sigh escape her lips. He didn't know what to make of her just now. Was she going to leave or was she going to stay?

For a while they just remained like that, he with his chin resting at her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, and she leaning her back against him.

He could get used to this; it was different to be holding her like that, so passive and without the eagerness to rip out his clothes, he liked it.

But all good things must come to an end and theirs could be just around the corner, the ball was in her court and he was just waiting for her to decide what to do with it.

She pulled away from him and got to her feet. For a second he thought that she was going to leave, and thus that their short but intense affair was now over for good. But then she turned back to him and straddled him back again, her hands resting casually at his chest.

"Fine then" She said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "But let me tell you a little something first, having me exclusively for you doesn't come easy. I'm complex… sophisticated" She said in her thick accent while flipping at her hair in the same fashion as before. Phil jus observed her while lifting his eyebrows.

"In the mornings I can't function without my French vanilla coffee. I hate a man that curse and I like gifts, nice gifts. I want my man to…" Her words turned into a surprised gasp when he rolled her around and beneath him.

"Wow, you sound like a handful… now I'm the one who haves to think about it. Can you cook?" He didn't wait for a reply and placed his lips down her chin for a small kiss.

She smiled a real smile, not a grin or a smirk, neither was it a mocking smile or a sly smile, it was just a smile, the first genuine smile he had ever seen emerge from her lips.

She looked even prettier when she smiled like that and he could just stare at her captivated. "I can cook, and quite well if you really want to know"

His lips descended to her throat and down her collarbone, kissing and nipping a path southward until he reached the top of her breast. "I'm considering it… what else do I need to know" He asked while releasing her breasts from the constraint of her bra. His hand went to cup her bare flesh, enjoying the feel of her in his hand.

It seemed like she had lost her desire to chat, because instead of replying to him she only moaned softly; and as he touched and weighed her in, he felt his cock starting to awaken again, there was no doubt his body loved that woman.

The black haired superstar leaned down into her and captured a nipple between his lips, his tongue teasing it into a tight bud. She moaned again and his cock throbbed painfully in his pants, it wanted release.

"Hmmm I like that" She purred lowly as he moved to her other breast, sucking and teasing as well until she was squirming from his ministrations.

Still feasting on her flesh, he slid his hands down her sides and to the edge of her panties. He craved to feel her frame pressed against him without the boundaries of their clothes, he wanted to feel all of her.

He pushed the small, red fabric down and she helped him by lifting her hips off the bed so that he could take them off.

He took off the bra as well and tossed it aside with the rest of her lingerie, and when she finally lay completely naked before him he began to move his lips down the wonders of her body.

His lips and tongue explored their way down to her flat stomach while her hands tangled themselves in his hair, urging him to keep going. He smiled against her skin, loving the way she was reacting to him.

Good thing he had all the time in the world to enjoy her.

He took one of her legs and lifted it up, she had amazing legs, long and toned… but then again, there was not an inch of her body that he didn't liked. She was sculpted in perfection.

His lips found their way to her calf and he nipped her flesh some before starting to kiss and lick his way up to her inner thighs.

He spread her legs farther apart, exposing the essence of her womanhood to him. She was truly a sigh to see but even better than that was the fact that she really wanted this. The only game they needed to play now was the one of discovering one another and so far he was getting a head start.

He licked his way close to her center, his tongue ring scratching her skin only the sightless bit; but when his lips was inches away from tasting her, he moved to work on her other leg.

"Are you trying to kill me here" She complained in a raspy voice while pushing his head toward the place she wanted him the most.

He pulled away from her and looked up at her flushed face. "Eager already?"

She groaned and covered her eyes with her hands.

He smirked, so the teaser didn't like to get teased… not to worry, he was as eager as she was to carry on with this. He wanted to taste her and feel her squirm and trash beneath him.

So going back to business, he lowered his head down and between her legs. Without wanting to dwell more on it, he went straight to the price, his tongue slowly licking her wetness as her hips bulked forward.

"Oh… Phil, I like that even better" She said in a breathy moan as he kept on savoring her.

He let his tongue massage her clit in lazy circles, stopping randomly to give her a slight nib and suck. She was delicious and he could not get enough of her.

And she was enjoying it even more, thrusting her hips to him, whimpering and muttering both in French and English while he kept licking at her, tasting her in the most intimate of places.

He loved the way she was reacting, so wanton… his cock seemed to love it too.

"Phil" She called to him while pushing his head away. He let go of her reluctantly, licking the taste of her out of his lips. "I want you _now_" She panted while locking her darkened eyes with his.

She didn't need to say it twice, he wanted her too. He began stripping off his shirt and she helped with his pants. They were both eager so it didn't take long before all his clothes were pulled and tossed aside with hers.

"Oh, and Phil… I'd really like to be on top" She pushed him back and he let himself fall on his back.

She climbed on top of him, her blonde hair tumbling around her face as she looked down on him. By now he was in a point where he didn't care which position they assumed, as long as he could bury himself into her heated center he would be content.

They would have time to try more positions; with Maryse's appetite for sex he was pretty damn sure of that.

The Canadian reached down to his engorged cock and guided him into her, she was ready for him and when she positioned his erection right at her entrance she let him slid into her velvety tunnel.

This time he was the one to moan. It just felt delightful to be one with her, to be _in_ her while she set a pace that suited them both.

Still ridding his erection, she leaned into him, pressing her body against him before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

His hands flew to run along her back, enjoying the way her warm skin felt under his touch, loving the way she took all of him into her, then they went to tangle in her hair, then back to her back and finally to her ass, they wanted to be everywhere.

He cupped her ass and soon enough, when his passion was at its highest and the sensation of her riding him for all she was worth was too much to take, he began to slam her against him, pulling her up and dawn, back and forth while impaling his length deep inside of her.

She broke the kiss and whimpered some gibberish, her body rocking against him in complete abandon. He recaptured her lips and swallowed all her moans and whimpers as she clenched her inner muscles around him.

It was enough to drive him crazy.

After a while, she collapsed against him, their lips only touching because neither of them could concentrate in the simple task of kissing. But he kept slamming into her, guiding her in and out until her climax began to subside and his began to peak.

And he kept going until his cock exploded inside of her, it felt wonderful. And then, as he emptied himself deep inside her core he kept going some more. But then, after a while, when his thrusts became erratic and his body wouldn't give anymore he just stopped sliding in and out of her.

He just held her still against him.

He gave a final raspy moan and rested one hand in her back and the other one against her derriere. They both remained like that, still one and clinging to each other as they waited for their breathing to go back to normal.

"I think I'm going to take you" He said with a smile, his breathing still a bit ragged. Of course he was going to take her, as if there was ever any doubt about that; and when the first rays of morning came, he was going to get her a damn french vanilla coffee followed by a special session of some Punk loving.

He already liked this new beginning, and he couldn't wait to know what was going to be in their future, not only in their sex life, he already knew that was going to be amazing, but he was eager to get to know the real Maryse, the one who was hidden behind that snobby persona and let's face it, bitchy attitude.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes sparkling and another one of those smiles that he already liked way too much on her face. "As if you wouldn't, Punk Boy. I'm just too irrésistible"

~*FIN*~


End file.
